Zugaikotsu No Pōkāchippu
by Bloodyredblackwolf
Summary: Is the name of a band that was famous a year before Starish, owned by Flirting Fiona. Flirting decides to send them to Saotome to help Quartet Night train Starish into becoming real professionals. When they arrive, Starish are surprise to know that most of Quartet are dating most of Zugaikotsu. How will their training go with two famous bands training them now?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Uta no Prince-sama! I'll try not to make any of the characters OOC but right now this page is for my friends OC's and mine...**

**Its just a profile info sheet, cause im trying to save room on my profile page...**

* * *

_**Name: **_**Haiyoshi Lafayette -(owned by me)**

_**Age: **_**17-18**

_**Gender: **_**Male**

_**Hair Color: **_**Fiery red**

_**Eye Color: **_**Emerald green the pupils are a dark teal**

_**Nicknames:**_** Ha-chan Hai-Hai**

_**Background: **_**Hai is the youngest of a family of five, his mother being the oldest of their family. Hai never knew his father, who left when he was only one years old. He is the shortest of the family and the band, standing at 5'5, and full of mischief. He loves small animals, and owns a small puppy and kitten, which ride around on his head and hide in his mop of fiery red locks. Hai is very protective of his best friend, Guremaru, who likes to sometimes dress him up in girly outfits. He adopted a little boy that he found in a run-down apartment building and named him Rio.**

_**Appearance: **_**He is shorter than most men, with fiery red hair that reaches his knees and bright emerald green eyes, surrounding dark teal pupils. He mostly wears a skintight, shoulder-less black turtle neck, with long, finger-less arm gloves and tight black jeans. Wears three belts around his waist, a skull like mark on the buckle. He wears white leg warmers and no shoes, preferring to walk bare-footed. When he walks, its liking he's a predator stalking it prey, while his voice is low and echos when he speaks.**

**_Instrument:_ He can play the saxophone, the snake charmer's flute and the bongos. He's well known for playing sinful and seductive tunes on his flute.**

_**Role in the band: **_**He is the lead singer and the one who mostly helps his best friend write his songs.****Practice is usually done at his house or the school.**

* * *

_**Name: **_**Inunochiko ****Gonsarubesu -(Owned by Kotori Yui)**

_**Age: **_**18-19**

_**Hair Color: **_**Dark Orange**

_**Eye Color:**_** Molten Gold**

_**Gender:**_** Male**

_**Nickname's: **_**Inu-chan Ko-chan**

_**Background: **_**There's not much to tell, Inu-chan met Haiyoshi at a cafe near where he lived before when the band was just Hai and Gure-chan. It is said that he came from a royal family, but left it cause he couldn't handle the pressure anymore. Inu-chan is a sweet person by nature, but any of his friends are harmed, his whole personality with a complete switch.  
**

**_Appearance_: Inu-chan has long dark, curly(Natsuki curly) orange hair that reaches the middle of his back, with molten gold eyes, behind small framed glasses. He wears a dark green V-neck with a black and white checkered vest with white jeans and gray Vans. He has a butterfly tattoo on his middle finger.**

_**Instrument: **_**Inu-chan loves to play the base guitar. His guitar is black with green stripes on the handle, the bands symbol on the back.**

_**Role in the band:**_** Inu-Chan is the lead guitarist of Skull Chips. He's been known to often take the lead in most of their concerts when Hai can't make it on time.**

* * *

**_Name: _Roma Yuu - (Owned by RomiDi)**

**_Age: _20**

_**Hair Color: **_**Medium shaded brown**

_**Eye: **_**Light Maroon**

_**Gender:**_** Male**

_**Nickname's: **_**Yuu-Chan, Ro-Chan**

**__****Background: ****Hai met Roma through Inu, who is the 20 year old's best friend. When he's not playing at a concert or doing practice, he works as a dentist's secretary. At first, they didn't get along, mostly cause Roma was possessive and protective of Inu, but they got along after they found out they have most of the same tastes...Though they still get into verbal fights when either of them are in a bad mood.**

**_Appearance_: Roma has medium shaded brown hair and light maroon eyes. He wears many different styles of clothing, though he mostly wears tan pants and a white shirt covered by a light blue hooded jacket, with dark blue Vans.**

**********__****Instrument: ****Roma loves to play his saxophone, which is pure golden with a vine-like design on the sides.**

_**Role in the band: **_**Roma plays his saxophone in the middle of the band when they're stationed on stage. Whenever the song requires it, he'll play sinful tunes on it.**

* * *

_**Name: **_**Kiya Maru -(owned by my friend Tiffany)**

_**Age: **_**16**

_**Hair color: **_**Dark Violet**

_**Eye color: **_**Dark purple**

_**Gender:**_** Female**

_**Nickname's : **_**Hime (only Hai can call her this)**

_**Background:**_** Kiya has been Hai's best friend since they're were young, introduced to each other by their mother's. She always loved to dance when Hai played his flute. Her father died before she was born, so she always tries to help her mother out when she doing any hard jobs or heavy lifting.**

_**Appearance:**_**Kiya has long Dark violet hair and dark purple eyes. She wears many outfits, but she mainly wears a lavender shirt over a black tank top and dark blue jeans and a bluish-black baseball cap, and many accessories. She has a vine-like tattoo on her wrist.**

**************************__****Instrument: ****Kiya plays the electric guitar, so most of the times she'll play in a duet with Inu-Chan.**

******************************__****************Role in the band: ****************Kiya is the second guitarist in the band and the one only able to calm Hai down when his temper is released.**

* * *

_**Name: **_**Kaorukuro Tsuki -(owned by my friend Ximena)**

_**Age:**_** 17**

_**Hair Color:**_** Dark Gray, with brown streaks**

**_Eye Color: _Violet**

_**Gender:**_** Male (cross-dresses as a Female)**

_**Nickname's:**_** Kuro-Chan, Kao-Chan**

_**Background:**_** Kao was from a High status family, and met Hai while playing his drums on the street on day. He loves the beating of his drums, because it goes in rhythm with the beating of his heart. He's been best friends with Hai since that day and sometimes in a concert, he'll cross-dress with him and do female songs with him and Kiya. He is an avid cross-dresser and only not cross-dresses when over at Hai's house or at a concert where he cant cross-dress.**

_**Appearance:**_** Kao is an average height male, with dark violet eyes and dark gray hair, with brown streaks, that reaches his hips. (Think of Nai's hair style from Karneval, only longer). He cross-dresses as a female and like to dress as a Lolita, though when he's as a male he wears a black hoodie and a red tank top, with dark skinny jeans.**

_**Instrument:**_** His pride and joy, his black and red drum set.**

_**Role in band:**_** Kao is the drummer, so he's in the background. Though he's the second person to only calm down Hai.**

* * *

**_Name:_ Aoki Lafayette-Aijima**

_**Age: **_**20**

_**Gender:**_** Male**

**_Hair color: _Dark blue almost black  
**

_**Eye color:**_** Midnight blue**

_**Background: **_**Aoki is the oldest child in the Lafayette family and the 'wife' of Cecil Aijima. He is suppose to meet up with the prince when they enter the Master Course. He is pregnant with Cecil's twin boys and is due soon, (haven't thought of when he should have them).**

**__****Appearance: ****Aoki is tall at 6'3, with long dark bluish black hair that ends at his knees and Midnight blue eyes. He wears an outfit similar to Cecil when he's in Nanami's dreams, only in black and blue.**

******__****Instrument:**** The harp, only his harp is silver, though his smaller version is the regular gold though more shinier than most.**

**********__****Role in band: ****He is the older brother of Hai, therefor he makes sure nothing happens to his brother and he doesn't get into trouble.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My first Uta no Prince-sama! I'll try not to make any of the characters OOC...****************  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Uta no Prince-sama**

**Oh and just to be clear, Nanami Haruka is a boy in my fanfiction so she will still have her name, she'll just be boy in this one. **

* * *

_**Shining Agencies**_

Saotome grabbed the phone right after the first ring, laughing into it and about to ask who it was, when he heard a familiar giggling on the other end.

"Ohohahahahahahaha~ Is that Flirting Fiona I'm speaking to?" He laughed, his grin growing wider when there was a happy, giggly accented reply.

"Heehee~ It's been awhile, Shining! I've heard zhat you've become president zo a new group, called STARISH, no?" She asked, her voice clearly curious.

"Ohohahahahaha~ That's correct, Flirting! But before anymore is said, how is Zugaikotsu No Pōkāchippu? I heard they're the second favorite band after mine?"

"Heehee~ Zhey're doing splendidly! In fact, I've decided zhat if it's alright with you, zhey will come help your Quartet Night train STARISH. It's alright to your decision."

"Ohohahahahahaha~ OF Course they can come! I would be honored to have them here!" With that they're conversation ended.

* * *

Ending the call, Flirting looked up at the people surrounding her desk, eyeing them with authority and superiority.

"What's his answer, Flirting-sama?"One of them, a short red-head male, asked.

"Heehee~ You will be attending Shining's Master Course in Japan, and helping Quartet Night zeach Starish into becoming professionals."

"Very well, we will go and begin packing for the long flight."

"Dont disappoint me, my Pokachippu~"

"Yes, Flirting-sama."With that, they left her alone to her insane giggling.

* * *

When Quartet Night finished they're entrance song, Starish where surprise to see them move to the side-lines, while Shining moved to the center again.

"Ohohahahahahaha~ And here is a band all the way from Russia,here to help Quartet with your training~"

They looked up at the screen to see the name and it said:

_Lucifer **(I no own this song, it rightfully belongs to Shinee)**_

_Soomeul gotdo chatji mothae naneun piharyeogo aesseo bwado_  
_Geobujocha hal su eopneun_  
_ nege gadhyeobeorin na_

A small red-head appeared before Otoya, his green and teal eyes gleaming mischievously, while he was dressed in a white dress shirt and black shorts with black combat boots and chains.

_Sarangieotdamyeon jeongmal saranghaetdeon georamyeon naege ireojineun mala_  
_Her whisper is the lucifer_  
_The Lucifer_

A grey-haired (with brown streaks) girl**(1) **appeared before Tokiya, her violet eyes shining happily, and standing out against her dark red Lolita dress and her white boots.

_Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_  
_Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde_  
_Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa_  
_Ojik neoman chae ulge, neoman gadeuk chae ulge_

_ Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun Lucifer_  
_ Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui mabeobeun Lucifer_  
_ Dagaseomyeon neoneun machi cheonsa gadeun eotgullo_  
_Nareul saneun iyura malhago, malhago_

A dark blue-haired male and purple-haired girl appeared back to back in front of Syo and Natsuki, their outfits standing out against the each others.

_Neoreul cheoeum bwasseul ddae ssalbeun sungan meomchweobaryeotji_  
_Nuga machi nae simjangeul Ggwan jwin chae nohji anhneun geotcheoreom_  
_ (Ajikkkajitdo)_  
_Neoneun geureohke nae mameul dada dada dada gajyeo noko_  
_Niga eobseumyeon nae mami da tabeorige mandeunda_

_Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_  
_Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde_  
_Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa_  
_Ojik neoman chae ulge, neoman gadeuk chae ulge_

A dark orange-haired male appeared in front of Ren, while a light brown-haired male appeared before Masato, their voices creating a harmony together.

_Loverholic, Robotronic, Loverholic, Robotronic._

_ Neowa gati nanun sarangyaegideul_  
_ Narang gateun goseul baraboneun neo_  
_ Uri deo isangeun hwanbyeokhaejil su eobtdago neukkyeosseul ddae_  
_ Naman chyeodabwa neoneun deo, deo, deo, deo, deo, deo nareul wonhae_  
_ Naman barabwa modeun ge, ge, ge, ge, ge, ge niga jungsim_

"A-amazing," Otoya whispered out, as the band before them moved to the rhythm perfectly.

_ Eonjeboteonga jogeumssik jalmotdoen geot gata isang han neo_  
_ Nal Aldeon saramdeul modu hana dul ssik gyeoteul ddeona_  
_ Nan gajin ge neobbonigo_

_Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_  
_Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde_  
_Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa_  
_Ojik neoman chae ulge, neoman gadeuk chae ulge_

"They're even better," Ren began and Masato ended with," Then the other group just now."

_ Machi yuri seonge gadhyeobeorin bbi e roman doen geot gata_  
_ Jeoldae manjok eobtneun neoreul wihae chumeul choneun na_  
_ Hweonhi deulyeodabogo noireul manjyeo babo doen geot gata_  
_ Nan jeomjeon nege kkeulryeoganeun geotman gateunde_

_Loverholic, Robotronic, Loverholic, Robotronic_

_Niga miun geon anya silhdan geotdo anya_  
_Danji geureon nunbichi budamil ppun_  
_Eodi anga ireohke_  
_Nan neoman barabogo gidaryeon watjanha woah~_

_Neoui nunbichi nal sarojabda _  
_Nali jinalsurok nalkaroweojyeotda_  
_Neoeui jibchake jichyeotda manhi be eotda mame piga nanda_  
_Na sseureojil Jjeum doimyeon dagawaseo cheonsagati "saranghae" ran mal_  
_Nu ga jinjja neoyeotneunji aldagado haetgallige mandeunda_

To the shock of the others, the light-brown haired kissed Masato's hand gently, while the orangette winked at Ren before they got back into a line, neither missing a beat.

_Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_  
_Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde_  
_Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa_  
_Ojik neoman chae ulge, neoman gadeuk chae ulge_

The dark grey and red heads stood back to back and pointed at the younger group, singing like they were trying to out-sing the other.

_ Machi yuri seonge gadhyeobeorin bbi e roman doen geot gata_  
_ Nareul naebdweo jayuroweo jil ddae neoreul jinjja saranghal su itgo_  
_ Hweonhi deulyeodabogo noireul manjyeo babo doen geot gata_  
_ Nareul naebdweo jilrigedo amalgo neoreul jinjja barabol su itge_

_Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_  
_Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde_  
_Loverhollic, Robotronic, Loverhollic, Robotronic_  
_Geobuhal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun lucifer_

* * *

When the magic lifted away, Starish were surprised to see them still there, though in the place of the blue-haired man, was a dark blue large dog.

"Anyway, I must prepare for the entrance ceremony! Work hard, Thank you!~" With that, Shining grab a curtain and went sailing out an opened window.

"Thank you?" Syo muttered under his breath.

"Thanks for waiting, everyone."

Looking around the groups looked up to see a pink-haired 'woman' and an spiky-haired man standing on a chandelier, that slowing began lowering to the ground.

"Good morning." The pinkette called out happily.

"Rin-chan! Your outfit is sparkling!" Otoya said in awe.

"It's a shame your a man." Hyuga muttered, while Ringo blew kisses out to them happily.

"Even Hyuga-sensei is sparkling..." Syo muttered.

Snapping his fingers, the sparkles around the two disappeared as they finally reached the ground.

"Your no longer students," Hyuga began,"but rather professionals trying to make it in the world of performing arts."

"You got to learn on your own and improve yourselves." Ringo also added.

"But I'm sure there are plenty of things you dont know or are worried about." Hyuga said.

"Which is why we've assigned them to help you." Ringo said, lifting a hand towards the other two bands.

"Hello." The brunette of Quartet and red-head of the other band said happily.

"So this is what the Master Course is about." Otoya said in amazement.

"Kotobuki Reji-kun, Lafayette Haiyoshi-kun, Tsuki Kaorukuro-kun are assigned to Oto-kun and Tokiya-chan."

"Nice to meet you/Yo/Ciaossu~" The three said politely.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru, Yuu Roma and Gonsarubesu Inunochiko are assigned to Jinguji and Hijirikawa." The first one just glared, while the other two merely smirked.

"Mikaze Ai-chan and Maru Kiya-kun are assigned to Syo-chan and Na-chan." The purple-haired girl and cyan-haired boy merely stared at the two.

"Haru-kun, if there's anything bothering you,come talk to me." Ringo said to the small orangette.

"Okay." He said, shyly.

"Let's work hard to become universally acknowledged professionals!" Ringo exclaimed happily, pulling aside the sides of the cape attached to his dress to show shiny butterfly wings.

"What kind of outfit is that?" Syo asked.

As the three groups (except for Haruka) walked down the hallway through the sitting area, Natsuki said happily.

"I didn't know we would have seniors assigned to us."

"I'm grateful we have someone to teach us."

"I'm so glad I came to the Master Course." Otoya put in happily.

"You guys aren't anything special/ You should just quit." Ranmaru and Kaorukuro said quitely.

"You wont make it far in this world if you rely on others." Ramaru quickly added, though the red-head eyed them hesitantly.

"Ranmaru..." He said quietly.

"What's wrong, Ran-Ran, Kao-Chan?" Reiji asked them playfully.

"We're only doing this because the president told us to, while they're only here cause they're president is good friends with ours."

"Ai and Kiya don't look like they care,either." He added, causing them to stare at the cyan-haired boy and purple-haired girl.

"Your right. I'm interested in them as test subjects, though." "I'm only here to figure out why Flirting-sama sent us here in the first place."

They both said.

"What test?" Syo asked, causing Kiya to look at him in interest, making him blush slightly.

"Kurosaki-sempai, Tsuki-sempai, we're not approaching this halfheartedly." Masato said, causing the silverette's eyes to narrow.

"What?"

"We're prepared." Ren added, smirking smugly,"Besides, I think we can beat both groups songs."

The red-head, Haiyoshi, Ranmaru, both growled out, "Are you trying to start a fight." They both stepped forward threateningly.

"Bring it on."

"Now, now." Reji said hesitantly," To become a universally acknowledged professional, you need guts to defy your seniors."

"Tche~" They both muttered, before turning around, walking off.

"They dont look like they've got the will to me." "I'll believe they're professionals when I hear and see it." They both said, before, to the younger's surprise, Haiyoshi grabbed Ranmaru's hand.

"Shall we take a walk, Ranmaru? You can tell me how it's been lately..." he asked hesitantly, causing the silverette's stare to soften slightly.

"Fine. But," Turning his head sideways, he told the others," I have no desire to teach you."

And with that, the two disappeared down the hall.

"It seems we'll have to do what we can ourselves." Masato said.

**(I'm getting tired of writing too much so I'm skipping to the room arrangements.)**

"My belongings have been pushed into a corner." Tokiya said unhappily.

"Your beds are over there" Reiji said dramatically, pointing towards the other side at bunk beds.

"What is that?!" Otoya and Tokiya exclaimed, as they stared in shock, until Tokiya asked.

"Where is Lafayette-senpai sleeping at?"

"Oh, Hai-Hai? He'll be sleeping with me."

"While Kao-Chan will be sleeping in the bed attached to the window." Reiji said, while they stared at him as if he had two heads.

"Why is a girl staying in the men's dormitory anyway?" Tokiya asked again, until he was answered by a different voice.

"For your information, probe, I'm a guy. I just cross-dress, like Ringo-san."

Kaorukuro explained, leaning against the door-rail of the room.

* * *

"Bunk beds are good enough for newbies." Ranmaru said, while he laid on his bed in the shared room, his head laying in Haiyoshi's lap, who was running his fingers through his silver hair.

"My tatami is gone!" Masato said in anguish.

"It was taking up too much room, so I threw it out." Ranmaru muttered, lulled almost to sleep by Haiyoshi's fingers.

"I'm the master of this room. If you're going to talk, wait until after you've become a real pro." He finished, causing the red-head to laugh.

"I love it when you go all master on people. Oh! Roma-Chan and Inu-Chan will be sharing a bed, so you'll have more room." Haiyoshi said cheerfully, before staring down into mismatched eyes.

"I'm going Ranmaru. Reiji probably made it to where I'm in the bed with him again." He said, before leaning down and, to the other two's surprise, lightly pecked the silverette's forehead.

* * *

In Syo's and Natsuki's room, Ai and Kiya sat on the cyan's bed, while he raised his hand and pointed at the other's.

"Don't come on this side of the door." He said,"Make sure you stay away from us when were sleeping, especially me."

"Okay."

Noticing the shorter blonde not paying attention, Kiya stood and walked towards him and stopped in front of him,

staring hard into his face, while Ai appeared beside her as well.

Finally looking over, Syo yelped when he found two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"W-what?"

"You really are short, aren't you?" Ai asked, not caring when the blonde stiffen.

"This already."

"Ai-kun knows everything, so expect him to know at least half your family." Kiya said, her eyes staring holes into him.

"My data says you're 161 centimeters, but you look 100 to me." Ai said, as though showing what she said was true.

"Shut up! What your problem?!" Syo shouted.

"Syo-Chan, calm down." Natsuki said soothingly.

"You don't seem to know how to respect your seniors." Ai said dully.

"I'll set a schedule to help you learn some discipline." He finished, quickly writing half a floor length list of times.

"Wake up at 5 o'clock?!" The blonde yelled, grabbing the paper.

While he was muttering and Natsuki was looking at the other parts of it in awe, Kiya turned towards the cyan.

"Why did you have them wake up at 5? I know for sure that you tend to wake up earlier than that."

"I wanted them to at least have some sleep."

"Alright. Well I'm going to go settle myself in the girl's dormitory. See you later..." With a swoosh of her hair, she disappeared out of the room.

* * *

Walking down the halls of the women's dormitory, a certain red-head stopped in front of a door with the name-plate Maru Kiya wrote across it, staring at the girl laying across her bed.

"You'll never figure it out, Hime."

"You know I will. I just don't get why Flirting-sama would send us here when Shining-san already had a group here to teach them."

Laughing, the red-head turned to leave, but not before saying,

"Good luck, Hime."

Neither notice the shy, small orangette from earlier walking outside, or the large blue dog following behind her a few feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 is up! **

**Disclaimer: I no own Uta no Prince-sama~**

* * *

******Reincarnation of Love and The Blue Wolf Is Hurt By** His Kuro Koneko-Chan. 

Stepping out into the garden, Haruka looked around, spotting a figure leaning against a pillar on the building by the stream. He didn't notice the large bluish black dog following him, it's darker blue eyes glowing in determination.

"Cecil-san!" He said in surprise, watching as the taller male leaped of the building, and bowed before him, taking his hand and kissing the top of it, causing him to blush.

The dog growled lowly, it's fur bristling in anger.

"I am pleased to have met you again, my beloved prince." Cecil whispered, smiling gently at him.

"Um," Haruka began," I've been meaning to thank you...Because of you, I found something incredibly important to me."

"I should be the one thanking you." Cecil said.

"What?" Haruka said, confused.

"The songs you spin saved me." Cecil explained."I've been waiting for this day."

"I've wanted to touch you, Haruka."

"Um, I..."

Cupping the smaller's cheek gently, he pulled him close and leaned down, his lips parted and eyes closed.

The dog's eyes widen and it's ears lowered, before lifting it's head and howling, loud and mournful.

* * *

Haruka jolted awake, his eyes wide and his breaths coming out short.

"A dream?" He wondered, touching his lips.

* * *

**(I'm skipping to when Cecil appears singing.)**

"Cecil-san, you..."

"Jinguji, your choreography was lazy." Masato said in annoyance.

"Really?"

"It feels so nice to practice in the morning, doesn't it, Syo-Chan?" Natsuki asked happily.

"I'm so hungry I feel like I'm going to die." Syo replied back, Otoya nodding in response as well.

"Me, too."

"Well you may as well get use to it, cause Ai and Kiya give no mercy to newbies." Haiyoshi said innocently, before freezing.

"Eh? Lafayette-sempai?" Tokiya asked him, til he saw that his eyes were unfocused.

"Th-This song...AOKI!" He suddenly screamed out, and the dog from earlier appeared, though it looked sadder than before.

_The warmth of that day remains deep in my heart_

_The spell begins to fade_

_Just like the suns kisses the earth_

_In the name of love, lets spin the eternal cycle of rebirth together_

As Haruka went to walk towards where the voice was coming from, the dog, Aoki,

growled threateningly at him , before heading off towards it itself.

_Even if I journey to meet a person_

_like you in one in a thousand, _

_one in ten million years,_

_I know I will find you_

_This love is REINCARNATION_

_I promise on the stars I will not_

_let go of your hand or this kiss_

"Lafayette-sempai, why did your dog growl at Nanami?" Otoya asked, watching as the dog pranced around in a circle, while Haruka twirled.

"Because, Aoki-aniki," He said, shocking them,"Called the owner of the voice first."

As he finished a bright light surrounded the dog, and the figure began to morph.

"What a bright light and a warm voice." Natsuki said, as the light dim, only to show the blue-haired boy from yesterday.

Standing at the same height as Hyuga, long, bluish black tresses fell around a heart-shaped face, while midnight blue eyes were framed by long eyelashes.

He wore a long black turban around his head and a dark blue scarf around his neck that blew in the wind, while wearing black hakama and no shoes, his golden ear-rings glowing in the sunlight, though he had two smaller behind his right and six small silver ear-rings behind his left, while his silver bracelets on his right arm jingled in the wind and his ankle bracelet glowed from proper cleaning.

"Aniki..." Haiyoshi whispered, causing the male to look up at him, his dark blue eyes glowing softly at him.

"Otouto..." He whispered back softly, as he stood up, causing the younger group to notice something VERY confusing for them.

The boy looked like he was healthy and worked out a lot, yet why was his stomach so big?

Unless...

"How the hell is that possible?" Ren whispered in shock, while Otoya and Syo looked at him in confusion.

"How is what possible, Jinguji/Ren?"

"N-never mind."

Warm chuckling was heard and the voice said.

"We finally meet Haruka."

A figure jumped through the trees and appeared before them, while the boys watched in shock at how fast it was going, and Haruka turned around, gasping at who he saw.

"Cecil-san!" He said in surprise, before running forward, tripping slightly, though he fell into someone's arms.

Looking up, he went to thank Cecil, who he thought had caught him, but instead found himself staring into icy, dark blue eyes.

"L-Lafayette-sempai..." He whispered, causing the eyes to narrow, as he helped him stand.

Looking around, Haruka stared at the male behind him, who was staring in surprise at the faster male.

"Cecil-san, is this a dream, too?" He asked.

Cecil smiled and walked around the blunette towards him, not noticing the other taller male stiffen.

Grabbing his hand, he answered, "This is not a dream, my prince...From now on, I will be by your side always."

Before kissing the top of the hand gently.

Causing the other males to freak out...especially a tall blunette.

"You!"

"What do you think you're doing to Nanami?!"

"Haruka, I have been waiting long time to touch you like this." Cecil said, before leaning down, his eyes closed and lips parted.

"What?! C-Cecil-san!" Haruka screamed, panicking.

"YOU BASTARD!" A voice screamed out, causing Cecil to halt.

Turning around slowly, Cecil's eyes widened, seeing Aoki panting and heaving, while holding his stomach tightly, gasping for breaths.

"A-Aokoi?" He whispered, watching the blue eyes darken and narrow.

"So, my koneko remembers me, hmmm?" The blue whispered, shaking, while tears began to form.

"W-Wait, I c-can explain-" Cecil tried to began, but was stopped by a scream.

"DON'T EVEN TRY! YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE IN THE DESERT, JUST AS I BECAME PREGNANT WITH YOUR SONS, AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO IGNORE ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE?! WHAT TYPE OF HUSBAND ARE YOU?!"

"W-WAIT AOKI!" But before he could grab him, the blunette slapped his hands away

and dashed into the mansion, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"AOKI!" Before he could go after him, familiar, strange laughter surrounded the clearing

and Haiyoshi blocked his path, his emerald eyes glowing dangerously bright.

"Y-you made aniki cry again...heheheheh...Ushishishi~**(I had to add Bel's evil laugh) **You will not talk to him while you're here. At all."

"B-but!"

But Haiyoshi merely brushed him off, while Shining appeared behind Tokiya, Haruka and Masato, scaring the hell out of them and they spun around fast.

"President, when did you get here?!" Haruka asked.

"Allow me to introduce you." He began,"His name is Aijima Cecil. He is the prince of Agnapolis, the land of music. And married to Lafayette Aoki."

"He's a real-life prince, he is."

"A prince?!" Otoya said in shock.

"What is he doing here?!" Syo shouted.

"I scouted him." Shining merely said, spinning around the field.

"What?" Haruka said.

A helicopter blew in, blowing their hair all over the place.

"That's right. Starting today, Mr. Aijima is a member of the Master Course, just like you."

"Boys and girls, play nicely together. I've got a meeting, so...bye,bye,bye!" And with that, Shining disappeared into the horizon.

Turning, Haruka looked for Cecil, only to see his disappearing back running into the mansion.

"Cecil-san is joining the Master Course..."

* * *

"AOKI! PLEASE OPEN UP!" Cecil yelled, banging on the door to his room.

"..."

"PLEASE! I KNOW YOUR UPSET, BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE YOU!"

"..." Slowly the door opened, and a blue, teary eye appeared through the crack.

"...Five minutes...That's all I'm giving you..."

Opening the door wider, he let him in, only to press against the door, when Cecil spun around and backed him against it.

"W-what the hell are you doing, ba-bastard..."

"Keeping you from running." He whispered, as he leaned in, only to have fangs shown at his face.

"You know better than to corner an emotional, pregnant wolf, _Cecil_." He hissed.

"I don't care..." He whispered, still leaning in more.

Capturing his lips with his own, he ran his fingers through the long, dark bluish tresses, holding him still against the door, while Aoki tried to get out of his hold.

Managing to get a hand out of his crushing hold, he growled and aimed his clawed fingers at his face, only for him to stop with his own and place it against the door above his head, while he left his lips and licked a trail down his neck, smirking when he shivered.

"Even though you may be refusing me...,"Cecil said,"Your body is not..."

"Bastard..."

Shuddering, Aoki held in a moan, as Cecil licked and sucked on a pert nipple.

Running his hands down his sides, Cecil massaged his hips, trying to calm his wolf.

Growling, Aoki continued to struggle, even pulling on Cecil's hair to pull him away from his slowly getting aroused body.

"My koi, my beautiful Aokoi..." Cecil murmured, as he continuously sucked on the nipple, purring when he heard a whimper coming from those beautiful lips.

"S-Stop, Ce-Cecil...ah!..." Aoki yelped as the ex-cat lifted his legs, causing him to wrap them around his waist to keep steady, and continue to suck his nipple, while his hand played with the other, flicking it and twisting it.

He danced his fingers along his hakama's waistline, tugging at the light blue scarf that was being used as a belt, until it fell to the floor, and he pulled the pants down, carefully lifting his 'wife's' legs out of the pants,until they hanged off a foot.

He licked his 'wife's' stomach, before rubbing it soothingly, arousing a purr from Aoki.

"Stop...or else I'll fall for you again..." Aoki whispered, leaning his face into Cecil's neck, taking in his refreshing scent.

Placing him against his chest, Cecil carried him to his bed, laying him on top of it gently

and climbing above him, before leaning down and kissing him gently.

Leaning up, Cecil pulled his own clothing off**(FINALLY!) **and laid back over Aoki, before lifting one of his hands to his lips and kissing it gently, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"_Sinto muito por ter te deixado para trás e, em seguida, ignorá-lo quando nos encontrarmos novamente .. me perdoa?(1)" _He confessed and asked, kissing his 'wife's' palm gently.

"..." Sighing greatly, Aoki pulled Cecil's head down by his shoulders, and whispered against his lips,

"Make me scream like you use to then..." before pushing his tongue into his mouth, grinding his hips against his.

Moaning at the invading appendage in his mouth, Cecil lifted his bottom half off the bed and removed his lips from his, and brought his 'wife's' ass to his face, sticking his tongue into his sweet little hole.

Screaming in pleasure, Aoki writhed on the bed, grabbing at the sheets and bucking his hips in retaliation.

Leaning over him, Cecil grabbed his right hand with his left and brought it to his lips, whispering against it,

"Your wish is my command, _Mrs. Aijima~" _He purred out the last part, before pushing his throbbing erection into him, grabbing his left leg gently to ease himself into his hole.

"A-ahn...Ngh..." Aoki moaned, as Cecil began at a slow rhythm, until Aoki dug his nails into him and growled in annoyance.

"Alright, alright. I'm trying not to put to much pressure cause of the little ones." Cecil murmured, before he slammed into Aoki, causing him to scream in pleasure and pain.

"I-i dont care...just show me love..." Aoki whispered, as they continued and soon became a tangle of sheets and limbs.

* * *

Outside the door, a familiar red-head sighed and pulled away from it, walking down the hall...

"...Kao-Chan owes me 500 yen when I get back to the room...Ushishishi~" With that, he disappeared down the hall, chuckling to himself.

* * *

**Fin~**

**_Sinto muito por ter te deixado para trás e, em seguida, ignorá-lo quando nos encontrarmos novamente .. me perdoa means I'm sorry for leaving you behind and then ignoring you when we meet again..forgive me? in Portuguese~_**

**_That's all people~ Please R&R~ _**


End file.
